


Into The Darkness

by FallenAngelAndPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelAndPie/pseuds/FallenAngelAndPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the season 10 finale.<br/>Prediction for season 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Smoke Clears

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be like an episode, so I may write a chapter over the course of a few days and update the chapter bit by bit. The next chapter won't be started until the previous one is finished.  
> There will be no filler episodes/chapters.

The thick, black smoke shook and rattled the Impala as it engulfed the car's frame.  
The Winchesters could not see each other through the darkness, but they kept calling out for each other.  The sound the darkness made was too loud for them to hear the other one.

Finally the smoke cleared and Dean sat alone.  
"Sam?  Sammy?  SAM!" Dean panicked, as he spun around his seat.  
The windows of the Impala were all smashed and Sam's door was wide open.

Dean jumped out of the car and ran around it.  
His brother was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Castiel, no.  Don't," Crowley cowered against the wall.  
Cas growled as he gripped his angel blade tight in his hand.  He raised his arm, thrusting it forward into the King's chest, just as the lights flickered and darkness engulfed the room.  
Minutes later, when a faint light silhouetted the pair, Crowley opened his eyes, looking down to see the blade sticking out of his chest.  
Cas, confused, but no longer growling and regaining his agency, also stared at his blade.  
"You should be dead," Cas puzzled as he retracted his blade.  
"You should be growling," Crowley straightened himself up.  
"Why was I trying to kill you?" Cas furrowed his brow. "Besides it being a really good idea."  
"Because my mother is a bitch.  A powerful bitch....I mean, witch," Crowley snarked. "Yet, somehow, I live to see another day, and you get your free will back."  
Cas pondered, before realizing it had gotten darker outside, "Was it always this dark?"  
The angel made his way outside, Crowley following closely behind.  
"Oh no...." Cas stood there, in perpetual night.

* * *

Sam woke up in the middle of a vast, empty field, staring at the pitch black sky.  
His head was pounding as he tried to fix his vision onto anything.  
"DEAN!" he called out.  "DEAN!!!"  
Sam realized that he was alone, far away from the Impala and his brother.    
He reached into his pocket and took out his phone.  But the screen is cracked and the phone is useless.  
The younger Winchester struggled to his feet and looked all around him.   
No phone, no car, no brother, and a possible new force that has taken over the world.  
Sam would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit scared.

* * *

 

Dean got back into his car just as his phone goes off.  
Glancing down at the screen, he sees it's Cas.  
"Hey, Cas, what happened?" He quietly shouts into the receiver.  
"I'm not sure, but Crowley isn't dead when he should be and this darkness feels oddly familiar.  I can't be positive, but I think this may be because of the spell Rowena did to remove the Mark," Cas uttered. "How are you?  Is the Mark gone?"  
"Oh, yeah, the Mark is gone.  Death is dead.  Black smoke wrecked my baby and Sam is missing.  So, I'm fine," Dean tried not to let his anger spill out of his mouth. "Death said the Mark was a lock, keeping the darkness chained up.  Why didn't you know about this, Cas?  He said the angels and God fought the darkness."  
"The Darkness......I thought that was just a Sunday school story.  I wasn't quite around when my brothers and father defeated it.  I, along with many of my brothers and sisters, were created as a part of the light that was to shine down and watch our father's creation.  We weren't told much about what was before and Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer were not exactly forthcoming with the details," Cas mused. "Can we meet at the bunker?"  
"I can be back at the bunker in a few hours," Dean gritted his teeth. "Bring Crowley.  There's a dungeon with his name on it."

* * *

 Sam stumbles forward until he finally reaches a dirt road.  
"DEAN!" he calls out.  
He can hear footsteps running towards him, so he calls out again, hopeful it is his brother, "DEAN!"  
But it isn't his brother, it's a red headed teenage girl, covered in dirt.  
"Hey, can you tell me what's going on?  One minute I was blasting One Direction in my room, crying over Zayn's exit, and the next minute I was outside, laying in a mud puddle, covered in dirt, miles away from my house," the girl sniffled, trying to contain her fear.  
Sam, puzzled, looked down at the 15 year old, unsure of half the stuff she had said, but answered calmly, "I'm not sure.  I was in the car with my brother when we were engulfed by this demon like smoke and when I came to, I was in a field.  Alone."  
"Demon?  Smoke?  You sure you didn't hit your head?" the girl slowly started backing away.  
"I'm fine.  I mean, I think I did hit my head, but I'm fine," Sam assured. "Look, if you want to get home, safely, I suggest we stick together.  My name's Sam. and whatever this is, it's similar to what my brother and I have been fighting since we were kids."  
"Beth," the girl warily smiled. "I'm Beth.  If I stay with you, I'll be safe?  You won't kill me or anything?"  
Sam suddenly felt a pang of guilt course through his body, "I'll do my best to keep you safe, Beth."  
The two lost souls started off down the dirt road, looking for any sign of civilization.

* * *

 

 Cas and Dean both walk into the Bunker, pushing a reluctant, and handcuffed, King of Hell.  
"The handcuffs are not necessary, boys," Crowley snarled. "My mother is partly responsible for this, as well as trying to kill me, so I am willing to put my differences aside, and work with you two, if it means that bitch dies."  
"Yeah, well, you're still a demon," Cas snapped.  
"And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten the Mark, meaning your mother would not have had to do the spell, meaning the sun would be shining and Sam wouldn't be missing right now," Dean pushed Crowley into the dungeon. "So, you're going to stay here and help us whenever we need you to."  
Crowley rolled his eyes, "Semantics."  
Dean locked Crowley in the dungeon and he and Cas moved into the library.  
"Where do we begin?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know, Dean," Cas glanced around at all the books. "I doubt we will find much information about the Darkness in any of these books.  Lucifer and Michael are still in the cage.  Gabriel is dead.  The only other angel that could help us is Metatron, and he's mortal, running around somewhere with the demon tablet.  And I'd sooner kill the ass then work with him."  
"God, why did I ever agree to get that stupid thing on my arm?  How could I be so stupid?" Dean hunched over the table, angry at himself.  
"You weren't stupid, just ill-advised.  You did it for the greater good, Dean," Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I've been there."  
Dean locks eyes with the angel, breathes deep, but can't get out any words.  
"Go get washed up.  I'll go see if my grace can fix the car, and we'll get back out there.  We'll go back to where you and Sam were and we'll start looking for him.  We'll track down Metadouche, and we'll figure something out," Cas said calmly.  
"Metadouche?" Dean laughed.  
"I felt it was a more fitting moniker," Cas smiled.  
Dean grinned, "Okay, Cas.  You fix my baby.  I'll be out in a few."  
Dean left and made his way to his room, as Cas stood there watching him.

* * *

"So, what do you mean this is similar to what you and your brother have been fighting since you were kids?  What's _this_?  Fighting what, exactly?" Beth hurried to keep up with the tall hunter.  
"Monsters, ghosts, demons....everything that you've been told isn't real, well, it's real and we kill it," Sam briefly explained.  
Beth tried to laugh, but upon realizing that Sam's facial expression was anything but humourous, quickly stopped, "So, vampires and shit?  They actually exist?  Edward is real?"  
Now Sam did laugh, "No, no. Edward is fake and _nothing_ like real vampires at all."  
"Is.....is Santa actually real?" Beth puzzled.  
"No, he's fake," Sam chuckled.  
"You kill stuff that parents tell kids is just make believe?  You actually kill the monsters beneath the bed?"  
"Yup."  
"Huh.  I was crying over Zayn leaving the band when I should have been distressed that there are things that want to kill me...." Beth trailed off.  
Sam stopped suddenly, put his arm out in front of Beth.  
"Wha-?" Beth started.  
"Shhhhh!" Sam hushed, grabbing the girl and throwing themselves into the roadside ditch as three cloaked beings walked by.  
After the beings were far out of ear shot, Beth asked, "Who...what are they?"  
"I don't know," Sam helped the girl out of the ditch.  
"Their eyes were red.  They had glowing red eyes," Beth steadied herself on the road. "What has red eyes?"  
Sam looked down at her, furrowing his brow.  
"Crowley....." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

 Dean was sitting behind the wheel of his precious, healed baby, as Cas focused on the road from the passenger seat.  
"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas murmured. "For going along with the spell.  I should have listened to your wishes, but Sam was so insistent and I just wanted you back."  
"It's okay, Cas.  I know that you and Sam had the best of intentions.  God knows I've done the same sorts of things to save Sam," Dean shook his head to the side. "But I'm back.  Whatever the cost, I am back and ready to kick ass again."  
Cas smiled, "I'm glad."  
Dean reached forward and turned on the radio.  The chorus of "Here's To Us" echoed throughout the car.  
"We've both done some pretty fucked up things, Cas, but between me getting that damn mark and you and Sam working with Rowena to enact that spell, I think we're all equally to blame for this thing," Dean gripped the steering wheel. "But we'll figure it out.  We'll find Sam and do all the research on the Darkness we can and we'll figure out a way to stop this thing.  Like we always do."  
Cas glanced over at the hunter, a small smile formed in the corner of his mouth.  
The pair continued on with nothing but the sound of the radio to keep them company.  


* * *

In the middle of the darkest region of a deep forest, a rustling can be heard behind one of the bushes.  
A man stands up, brushing himself off, as he glanced around the woods.  
He takes off his hat, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, before returning his hat to his head.  
"Those idjits!"

 


	2. Dead Men (and Women) Can't Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Beth run into a confused Bobby crossing their path.  
> Cas and Dean find Charlie at an internet cafe.

**********STAY TUNED**********


	3. What Is Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Bobby and Beth, on their journey back to the bunker, find Kevin grocery shopping and trying to return to the "normal" life that prophethood stole from him.  
> Dean, Cas and Charlie get a lead on Metatron.

**********STAY TUNED**********


	4. Grandfathers Assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Cas, Beth, Charlie, Bobby, and Kevin get a surprise when Henry Winchester knocks on the door of the bunker.  
> When Sam goes on a coffee run, he bumps into Samuel Campbell.   
> The two grandfathers meet....and it isn't exactly pleasant.

**********STAY TUNED**********


	5. Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mary finally get in contact with their sons and join the ragtag group of hunters and Men of Letters at the bunker.

**********STAY TUNED**********


	6. Team Free Will?  More Like Army Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of Ellen, Jo and Ash, things start looking up and Sam, Dean, and Cas start feeling like The Darkness can be defeated.

**********STAY TUNED**********


End file.
